In the Heat of the Moment
by Dida Mac
Summary: This is literally just smut. It is the prologue to Despair. It takes place right before the start of the first chapter. If you've read the first few chapters of Despair, you'll likely see familiar parts from the flashbacks. However, this is the full scene. Rated MA as this contains explicit descriptions of physical interactions between the characters. Both are 22 in this story.


A/N: This is literally just smut. It is the prologue to Despair and it takes place right before the start of the first chapter. If you've read the first few chapters of Despair, you'll likely see familiar parts from the flashbacks. However, this is the full scene.

Edit: This has been edited due to a critique that I received. I hope the new version is to your liking. And if you do see something that can use improvement, feel free to leave a review or give me a pm.

Warning:

Extremely mature content. Read at your own discretion.

They were sitting across the street from the abandoned building that they sometimes slept in. This was where they normally met and parted ways when patrolling together. It made it so that they didn't have to be somewhere noticeable like the Eiffel Tower for their meetings even though Chat would have enjoyed the romantic aura of the area. Ladybug had insisted that, for their safety and the safety of civilians that they shouldn't stay near those areas for long because akumas might start concentrating in those areas otherwise.

Tonight, however, had been uneventful. They had raced along the rooftops, keeping an eye out for anything crime-related or supernatural. Nothing had come up. After so many years of their patrols, not much crime occurred after dark anymore. Ladybug stood, readying to leave the roof. Chat stood as well. He locked eyes with her as she turned to say goodbye for the night. He couldn't help himself. His hand brushed against her cheek almost involuntarily. His tender caressing causing Ladybug's eyes to half close.

Chat didn't know what came over him. He just leaned down and kissed her gently. He allowed one of his hands to snake around the back of her head, gently pulling her closer with the other one which found itself in the middle of her back. He could feel her melt into the kiss. He broke away briefly as he realized be what he was doing. "Is this okay?" He asked. Ladybug responded by kissing him again. She then surprised him by licking his lower lip. He opened his mouth, allowing her to deepen the kiss.

Without looking, Chat extended his baton. He broke away from the kiss only to vault across the street to their abandoned building. When they swung into the building, Chat returned to kissing her. He then couldn't help himself. He reached up and pulled at the collar to Ladybug's outfit. She kissed him back as he peeled off her suit. He then deepened their kiss again as he felt a tug at his neck and realized that she was unzipping his suit. Butterflies started to form in his stomach as his baton fell to the floor along with her yoyo, both making loud thuds.

He didn't know who made the first move, but they started to back up toward the mattress that he'd had brought in at one point. They broke their kiss as they reached the mattress. Ladybug laid down and took her suit off the rest of the way. Chat stared at her for just a moment, taking in how perfect she looked before he removed his suit the rest of the way as well, lying down with her. He kissed her again passionately. The feeling of her skin against his was electrifying. Suddenly, a worry flashed through his mind and he pulled back.

"You want this, right?" he asked, staring at her with worry in his eyes. Ladybug nodded and pulled him back down into the kiss.

Chat continued to kiss her occasionally he would playfully caress her tongue with his own. He then broke contact with her lips and bowed his head, bringing his lips into contact with her neck. He heard her gasp as he gently sucked on the sensitive skin there. He didn't suck hard enough to leave a mark, just hard enough to be pleasurable to her. Meanwhile, his hands brushed up and down her sides. He was thankful that he was lying partially to her side as he felt himself becoming aroused. He was thankful that he wasn't pressing on her core just yet. He wanted to savor the moment.

He moved to kiss her again. He hands ran down her side. He was intoxicated by the feeling of her skin against the pads of his fingers. He never wanted to let her go. Their kiss deepened as his fingers strayed down between her legs. He felt her gasp into his mouth as his fingers brushed along the top of her slit. As he massaged her, he felt her muscles clench and she gasped into his mouth. He then inserted a finger, enjoying the sound of her moan muffled by his mouth. He added another finger to stretch her so that it wouldn't hurt her as badly. She was much tighter than he'd expected and he was surprised by how strongly her muscles were able to clench around his fingers.

He pulled back again, suddenly unsure. They had never done anything like this. He worried that she would pull back. "I don't want to do anything that you don't want." he said again, worried. Every time she grew closer to him, she would violently pull away after. He didn't know if he would be able to handle her pulling away from this. He didn't know if he would survive her pulling away after him giving himself to her wholly.

"I want this." she said. His heart soared as he kissed her again passionately. There had been no hesitation, no worry or regret in her voice. She wanted this. She wanted him. He dared to hope that they would be together, that she was over the crush of hers, as he started to explore her again. His fingers found their mark with ease this time and he worked to make her gasp again. He swirled his thumb around her clit while his fingers moved inside of her. She let out an excited scream and he could feel her muscles clench. He continued the movements, pulling back so that he could see her face as she felt the pleasure wash over her.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked as she started to come down from the feelings that he was giving her.

"No" she said forcefully before kissing him again, her hand roaming over his back.

Chat removed his fingers after her orgasm and positioned himself at her entrance and hesitated, feeling her squirm beneath him, trying to speed up the process. He knew that he should ask again, but the way she was moving told him that she wanted it, too. He wanted to just give in to his desires, but his instincts were telling him not to. "Are you sure this is okay?" He asked again, starting into her eyes and seeing her become frustrated.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just keep going." She said quickly, moving against him quickly as she spoke. He gave her a long kiss, hoping to convey just how much he loved her through the touch of their lips as he entered her for the first time.

It was his first time, too. The new sensation was almost too much for him and he let out a moan with his lips still firmly pressed against hers and could feel her moaning against his lips in return. He only broke away from the kiss to look into her eyes as he slowly pushed all the way into her. Once he was completely sheathed, he waited for a moment, savoring the feeling before carefully pulling out most of the way. He watched as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy while he continued to make love to her. Once again, he was hopeful that she wouldn't pull away, that they would be together.

The new feelings that he was experiencing made him yearn to speed up his pace. It took all of his self control to resist those urges. He wanted to savor his time with her. With each slow push, he heard her moaning and felt her fingernails digging into his back. He couldn't help voicing his satisfaction as well.

He could feel that he was getting close to finishing. He focused on holding off. He wanted her to finish first. In truth, he intended to pull out before he finished as neither of them had even thought about protection. He pushed in for what he had decided was going to be the last thrust and was about to pull out when she let out a scream of pleasure and he felt her muscles clamp down around him. The sensation sent him over the edge. Even if in that moment he realized that he should pull out, he didn't know that he would have been able to.

He released inside of her and lay on top of her, panting. He was suddenly drained of energy and it was all that he could do to kiss her before withdrawing from her and moving to her side, snaking his arms around her. He drifted off to sleep quickly with a smile. Everything was perfect in that moment.


End file.
